Conventionally, in the case of connecting an additional function apparatus for adding some additional function to a power source apparatus, the power source apparatus has been connected to the additional function apparatus through external wiring. Particularly, the number of wirings is large in connections of the additional function apparatus having plural additional functions and the wiring has become complicated.
For example, in the case of building a power source system having a backup function using a battery, as shown in FIG. 46, it was necessary to externally wire DC output terminals 801A, 801B of a power source apparatus 800 to DC input terminals 811A, 811B of an uninterruptible power supply apparatus 810 which is an additional function apparatus. Incidentally, in the drawing, numeral 309 is a battery and numeral 38 is a load and numeral 37 is an external commercial AC power source.
However, according to the conventional power source apparatus, since this power source apparatus is connected to the additional function apparatus through external wiring, in connections of the additional function apparatus having plural additional functions, the wiring becomes complicated and is not practical and also because of the complicated wiring, it is susceptible to noise and a malfunction tends to occur and commercialization is obstructed.
Also, according to the conventional power source apparatus, as shown in FIG. 46, in the case of building the power source system, it is necessary to externally wire the DC output terminals 801A, 801B of the power source apparatus 800 to the DC input terminals 811A, 811B of the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 810, so that the number of man-hours is taken in this wiring.
The present invention is implemented in view of the above point, and an object of the invention is to provide a power source apparatus, which enables a saving in wiring, and has large noise immunity and an additional function.
Also, another object of the invention is to provide a power source apparatus in which a DC bus line of an uninterruptible power supply unit can be connected to a DC output bus line of each a power source unit in a one-touch manner and the need for wiring between the plural power source units connected in parallel and the uninterruptible power supply unit is eliminated to result in a saving in man-hours by the amount of the wiring.